The Winner Takes It All
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: Fiyero makes a bet with Avaric that he wouldn't be able to convince Elphaba Thropp to go out on a date with him, nor accompany him to the Winters Solstice Dance. Course, accepting the bet, and winning became more difficult than Avaric ever imagined, especially with his heart now on the line. Can he win her love, or will everything shatter
1. Chapter 1

The Winner

Takes it All

_Based off an rp Mad-Idina-Fan98 and I have been writing_

Elphaba walked alone through the fields of Shiz University, her head held high. A light breeze swept past her, tangling in her long raven hair and billow behind her in waves of silk and satin. The tips curled slightly, flickering up towards the midday sun, a few strands tumble and roll across her shoulders; like an endless sea of midnight.

The lenses of her glasses shimmered off the rays of the sunlight; refracting a prismatic glow from her eyes, the darkness within swirled, melting and swirling, twisting into one; a cacophony of melted chocolate and gold.

A light flutter of wings and the serenity shatters, the world once again thunders into existence, and noise of the bustling students surrounding her once again fills the air. Reflexively, Elphaba presses her books against her chest. Slowly, she lowers her head, her darkened gaze trained at her boots clomping through the soft grass bending beneath her feet.

Several students snicker as she walks by, a few point, others laugh. Clenching her jaw, she forced their voices away. She wasn't naïve as others had been lead to believe, for she knew exactly what her fellow students thought of her, and in truth she didn't care. Though, inwardly, it didn't quell the pain throbbing deep within her already fragile heart.

Blinking back a tear, she forced her feet onward. The laughter from the students slowly faded away from her ears, and internally she was grateful. She would never let them see her cry. Never. Being weak only caused a person more pain. A lesson she learned quickly living with her father.

Avaric Tenmeadows laid sprawled lazily on the fountains edge. One leg was bent, the other draped over the edge, the toes of his shoe barely skimming the ground. One arm bent behind his head, the other folded softly against his chiseled chest. His dark, cerulean eyes gazed longingly up at the clear blue sky. A soft breeze swept past him, tussling a few of his golden locks.

"Oh man…you should have come down to the Ozdust last night…Oz there were some hot babes there that night" chuckles Avaric. Absently his hand swept down and snatching a few blades of grass, brought them up to his mouth. Placing the blades between his teeth, he chewed on the tip.

Fiyero pressed himself against the edge of the fountain. His legs were drawn up to his chest, his arms draped over the humps of his knees, and his fingers dangled limp. His head was slightly bowed, and his dark sapphire blue eyes stared vacantly at the grass beneath him.

"Nah…there's not a woman here at Shiz that I haven't tasted yet" chuckling, Fiyero lifted his head winked and smiled cockily back at Avaric.

Avaric rolled his eyes back at the Prince. Often times he wondered why he bothered to be friends with such an arrogant prick like Fiyero. Course the answer was simple, and he often found himself face palming having not realized it sooner.

His mother and Fiyero's had been the best of friends, and often times had come and to visit the other, whenever they had the chance. Taking their young son's with them.

Since he and Fiyero toddled around their mother's skirts, the two had been forced to tolerate each other. At first, neither could stand the other, and often times Avaric or Fiyero ignored each other. Often going off and finding something else to do. Eventually; though Avaric himself hadn't quite found out how, the two had become friends.

Wherever one was, the other was behind them, plotting, pulling pranks on the servants and chasing after nasty looking girls with sticks the two boys pretended were swords. As they grew, they began to compete, races were not uncommon, neither were there contests to see who could eat more than the other.

If one had bulked up more on muscles then the other, than that one would work themselves ragged to catch up and vice versa. The teenage years became the worst. Both competed to have the best girlfriends, the wildest parties, each one competing to beat out the other in extravagance. Drinking competitions were always a given.

Sighing, Avaric's gaze shifted back towards the sky drifting slowly overhead.

"You honestly think you could have any woman here at Shiz?" asks Avaric in a challenging tone.

"I know I can" laughs Fiyero proudly

"I highly doubt that" chuckles Avaric

"Why's that?" growls Fiyero.

"Elphaba Thropp…I doubt very likely you could convince her to date you let alone sit with you for more than five minutes" says Avaric, a smug smile tugged on his thin lips

"Oh and you think you can?" challenges Fiyero

"I know I can" smiling, Avaric lifts his hand and inspects his nails

"Really?" rising to his knees, Fiyero glares back at Avaric

"Yes really Mr. I-can-get-in-anyone's-pants"

"Alright…then I bet that you can't get Elphaba Thropp to go out on a date with you…nor accompany you to the Winter Dance" challenges Fiyero.

"And if I do?" asks Avaric unfazed

"Then on graduation day I'll walk up bare naked wearing a pink tutu and a tiara" smiles Fiyero.

"And if I lose?" asks Avaric, though he knew he wouldn't

"Then you have to bow down to me and be my servant" smiles Fiyero.

"Deal" says Avaric as he holds out a hand.

Fiyero smiles and takes it, "Oh this will be delicious"


	2. Rejected

The Winner

Takes It All

Chapter 2

Rejected

_AN: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, support and interest in this story. Again this is another rp that Mad-Idina-Fan98 and I have been working on for a very long time, so a lot of the credit goes to her as well. This is also; and I forgot to mention this when posting the story, is dedicated to Mad-Idina-Fan and is also a belated birthday present for her. Please, if you get a chance, read her wonderful stories._

_ This story is similar to woodland95's story and after much consideration, and having asked woodland if it was alright, I wrote it up and posted it with the strict assurance that this would in no way, be similar to her wonderful story "You'll Be Mine" the ideas are similar, but the events will be different. _

_ Special shout outs go to: Mad-Idina-Fan98, your very welcome chica. Woodland95. Yeah it'll be a little bit darker but this will also be an attempt at fluff; which I'm not very good at. Dulaff16. Lol, thank you so much for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Fae'sFlower. The bet is that Avaric can't get Elphaba to date him, let alone accompany him to the Solstice Winter Dance. So this will be an Alpharic. L8lzytnwer, oh yeah, it will not be pretty when Elphaba finds out_

_ Thank you all again and happy holidays!_

With an air of confidence, Avaric swung his legs over the edge of the fountain and hoisted himself up. His dark cerulean eyes glimmered by the glints of sunlight; refracting like mirrors in a shattered realm of ice and snow. A light breeze whistled past, tussling a few strands of golden hair as a smirk spread across his thin lips.

"This is going to be the easiest bet I've ever won" he said as he stretched his arms up high above his head. The ropes of muscles beneath the skin flexed and glowed in the golden sunlight.

Fiyero smirked and tilted his head up towards his friend. "You think so?" he asked, a mischievous smirk played on his lips.

"Why not," lowering his arms, he waves them back and forth to stimulate the blood flow, "There's not a bet that Avaric Tenmeadow's hasn't won yet" he finishes.

A loud commotion of laughter and Fiyero turns his head towards the noise. The smile widens on his lips, seeing Elphaba Thropp trounce up the hill, books pressed firmly against her chest. Her head tilted high, defiance glimmering in her dark chocolate eyes.

"Well," says Fiyero as he rises to his full height, "There's your bet now" he finishes as he nods his head towards Elphaba.

Avaric rose. The gleam in his dark blue eyes brightens, seeing Elphaba. Rising to his full height, he holds out a hand and pushes Fiyero back.

"Watch the pro at work" he says. Stepping away, he sweeps his hands down and collects a bunch of wild posies growing in the gardens surrounding Shiz grounds. Carrying himself proudly, he steps towards Elphaba and bows as he holds out the flowers to her. "Good afternoon Miss Thropp I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of-" but his voice cuts out as Elphaba steps right past him.

Rising, his eyes darken at the sight of a few groups of students snickering at him. Lifting himself up, he turns and his eyes darken, seeing Fiyero holding himself as he doubles over with laughter.

"Make a complete fool of myself," sighing he spins around and chases after Elphaba. His grip on the flowers tightens as he picks up speed, knocking a few petals lose and trailing behind him. "Elphaba wait!"

Elphaba ignored him. Closing her eyes, she forced her feet to move faster through the grounds. She didn't have time for Avaric's antics, nor was she in the mood to deal with his immature jokes or pranks.

"Elphaba!" Avaric shouted again. Reaching her, he holds out a hand and grabs onto her arm gently and spins her around, "Will you wait please" he huffs

"What do you want Tenmeadows!?" snarls Elphaba as she wrenches her arm free

"I…here" he says handing Elphaba a now petal-less boutique of flowers.

Elphaba eyed the flowers and quirked an eyebrow back at Avaric.

"Was that supposed to be my lunch or something?" she growls

"I…what?" Avaric asks dumbly

Grabbing the flowers, she throws them to the ground and stomps on them.

"Yes I'm green, no I didn't eat grass as a child and no I do not eat flowers for plant food! Oz! When will you and the rest of the student body here at Shiz get it through your thick skulls! I'm a human being just like the rest of you! I eat, sleep, read, bathe, and dress just like the rest of you! I eat normal food, not plants or seeds or whatever else you all come up with! Regular food!" she shouts back at Avaric

"I…picked...those…for…you" says Avaric shocked. This was the first time he had seen how bad the countless teasing and pranks played on her by himself and the rest of the students of Shiz had truly affected her. Though in truth, he had never really considered her emotions at first.

When Avaric had first met Elphaba, he thought she was a stuck up, snob-nosed bitch who knew everything and thought she was better than everyone else. But after a while, he started seeing her in a new light. And in time, he was eventually able to pull back the many hidden layers that Elphaba had enclosed herself in, and found the real woman beneath the façade.

She was normal, like everyone else, with feelings, hopes and aspirations and a heart as pure as gold. He often would watch her helping those less fortunate then her. Offering her lunches up, and helping those who were falling behind in their classes and yet, she never asked for anything in return. And it was at that point, when he started to fall in love with her.

"You…what?" blinked back Elphaba confused.

"I picked those for you…not to eat," he hurriedly offered, "But to have"

"Oh…why?" asks Elphaba confused.

"Can't I pick flowers and give them to a beautiful lady?" asks Avaric smiling.

Instantly Elphaba's eyes darken. Her hand lifts, and in a blink, she cracks Avaric hard across the face.

"Now you've gone too far Tenmeadows…what is this some kind of ploy? A trick? Are you setting me up for something? Where's your friends, hiding somewhere near by ready to laugh in my face after you do something to humiliate me?! Well I'll tell you Master Tenmeadows," snarling, Elphaba takes a threatening step towards Avaric. Her hands rise and push Avaric hard in the chest, knocking him down to the ground, "Elphaba Thropp won't be your means of impressing those mindless fools you call friends! Go find someone else to torture and leave me in peace!" turning she storms away.

To stunned to move or speak, Avaric lays there on the ground, his eyes watching Elphaba's retreating form, until she was but a small fragment of emerald in the distance, and then she was gone.

"Elphaba" he whispers. Clapping silences him. Turning, his eyes darken watching Fiyero walk up to him, clapping his hands, "Fiyero"

"Well…that went well," smirks Fiyero as he kneels beside his friend, "I'm really convinced on the whole 'No one can say no to a Tenmeadows' ploy…you better get your suit ready" and with that, he rises and walks away, leaving his friend alone and in the mud.

"Damn it" growls Avaric


	3. Second Try's the Charm

The Winner

Takes It All

Chapter 3

Second Try's the Charm

_AN: Wow thank you all again for all the wonderful reviews and support. I've really enjoyed reading each and every review given to this story. Special shout outs go to: Fae'sFlower. Lol of course Fiyero's tutu will be pink and yes, Avaric has been in love with Elphaba for ages, which will be further explained as the story goes. Thank you again! Mad-Idina0Fan98, I'm so sorry for forgetting that part, it'll be in here. And a lot of the credit for this goes to you as well. You helped create this story. Woodland95. Yeah, Avaric's a bit of an idiot right now. James Birdsong. Thank you so much for your review and I'm really glad your enjoying this story!_

Avaric clenched his teeth in frustration. A growl, low, and deep bubbles in the back of his throat. Fisting his hands, he pushes himself out of the mud and storms after Elphaba, leaving a laughing hyena of a friend behind; rolling in the grass, and clutching his chest.

"Round one goes to the Artichoke…round two! Ding ding!" laughs Fiyero.

Avaric cranes his neck and glares back at Fiyero, "Elphaba wait!" he calls as he turns his attention back to Elphaba's retreating figure. Approaching her, he grabs his arm and spins her around, "Will you wait a minute please!"

Angrily, Elphaba stomps her foot down on Avaric's. A wide smile played at the edges of her lips, watching Avaric hop up and down and yowling in pain.

"Sorry I don't talk t guys who's IQ's are lower than their shoe size" she smirks as she crosses her slender arms against her chest.

"I…huh?" stopping mid-hop, he lifts his gaze up at Elphaba

"My point exactly" she says dryly. Sighing, she lowers her arms back down to her sides, "Avaric what do you want?"

"Hey I have a brain!" exclaims Avaric indignantly

"Oh really? Where'd you leave it?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Right here" smiling, Avaric points a finger at his head.

"That's strange because you don't seem to use it" Elphaba smirked as she shifted her weight to her right leg as she clutched her books tightly against her chest.

"I use it," starts Avaric. Unconsciously his face softens, and his body relaxes, and his shoulders slump. It was one thing to be "thought" of as brainless, but to actually be called it…was something completely different. Especially when it came from her lips, "I just don't let a lot of people actually "see it"

"Why?" she asked softly. Unconsciously she stepped closer

"It's just not something I show people…only a small few actually see me for who I am" he said as he shrugged his shoulders. The light within Avaric's eyes returns, "You have some place to be at the moment?" inwardly, he hoped his voice sounded convincing.

At his admission, she felt for the first time, like there was a person hidden deep inside the false façade of his arrogant exterior. But his last statement brought her back to the real world. Straightening, her eyes hardened again

"Yes…in fact I do"

"Where?" inwardly Avaric kicked himself. He hadn't meant to upset her, and yet, his big mouth and arrogance had gotten in the way…again.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out" she said before turning and walking away

For a moment, Avaric stood still, his mind reeling. A pause and his eyes flutter closed. His hand rises and smacks his forehead. Groaning, he turns and reaches out towards Elphaba and grabbing her arm, he stops her

"Wait"

Elphaba looked down at her arm where his hand was and her eyes darkened. Storm clouds brewed deep within the swirls of chocolate and gold, and for a moment, Avaric was afraid.

"Hands off"

"I'm sorry," slowly his fingers untwined around Elphaba's arm, and for a split second, he missed the feel of her skin against his own. True her skin was hidden beneath the sleeves of her navy blue jacket, but still, he could feel her flesh and it alone made his hunger, his burning desire to touch her, grow, "I didn't mean to touch you" he finished softly.

"Oh of course not you just reached out and grabbed me without meaning to _touch_ me" she said, sounding rather annoyed

"I'm sorry" slowly Avaric stepped away. He didn't know why it bothered him so, having the green bean be so harsh to him, cold. Normally, if it were any other girl, he would have just shrugged them off, or poured on his charm. But for some reason, Elphaba was different, he was different whenever he was around her, and it infuriated him to no end. It was an enigma he could not solve, a piece to a much greater puzzle that he could not place.

Elphaba sighed inwardly. She hated her conscious thoughts.

"Look Avaric I'm sorry it's not been a good day ok. I really have to go though" she said, her voice softening slightly

"Don't worry about it," weakly Avaric managed a small smile before turning and walking away. Okay so maybe he struck out today, well sort of. But at least on the plus side, she talked to him…well sort of…or rather bit his head off but at least he acknowledged him. That was progress…right?


End file.
